milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Going the Extra Milo
| image = Everyone step away.jpg | caption = "I've got a bit of a reputation." | production = 101a | broadcast = 1 | story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | ws= Dan Povenmire Kyle Menke | director = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes | previous = "None" | next = "The Undergrounders" |premiere = October 3, 2016 (Disney XD) October 24, 2016 (Disney Channel)|pairedwith = "The Undergrounders"}} Going the Extra Milo is the first episode in the first season of ''Milo Murphy's Law''. It first aired on October 3, 2016.http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/milo-murphys-law-starring-weird-al-debuts-oct-3/ Episode Synopsis Zack Underwood, a new kid in Danville, meets Milo Murphy, the unluckiest kid in town. Because of Milo's misfortune, he and Zack both miss the bus for school, so Milo shows Zack a shortcut to school, while attempting to avoid wolves, bees, fire, and even an alien abduction. Meanwhile, Melissa Chase, a friend of Milo's, collects lunches as wagers from other students on whether or not Milo and Zack will make it to school before the bell rings. Plot Cold open The segment starts with Milo walking to the bus station, and immediately everyone tries to get as far as they can from Milo. Everyone but the new kid, Zack Underwood, who has no idea of why they did so. Zack asks Milo why people stay away from him, and Milo answers that he's got a "reputation", but that he is not a tough guy. Milo and Zack introduce to each other and shake hands. Still curious, he asks Milo for more information about "this reputation". To answer his question, he told Zack how other people describe him by the 'J' word. Melissa arrives and walks up to Milo to greet him, but immediately steps backward. She doesn't even come nearer when Milo wants to show her his new scar, he sends a photo to her in a pix message. This makes Zack thoughtful and, while he's asking for more information, a heavy-duty bungee flies down towards them. Suddenly a section of a huge concrete drainage pipe comes out of nowhere and goes towards Milo and Zack. They run away from the huge pipe, leaving Zack's bag and their other classmates. Bradley then bets with Melissa that their mates aren't coming to school. Melissa says that Milo will come to school in time because he's tough. Still running, Zack notices that Milo is not screaming. He says that he finds it insignificant and that it only hurts the larynx. Milo then takes the bungee that Zack is holding and tries to get away from the situation using it. Unfortunately the bungee breaks and the two guys fall over the pipe. While rolling down the street, Milo tells his dog, Diogee, who was following them, to go home and that he is not supposed to be in the street. The boys fall into a cliff, the huge pipe still rolling down. It eventually stopped when it got blocked by the fence causing both Milo and Zack to fall on the mud. Milo looks up to the fence and then tells Zack to come near him. After a bit, the pipe falls down on them vertically which allows some mud and the boys to pop out of it. After the whole troublesome situation, Zack finally understands everything and guesses that the "J" word is jinx. Title sequence. Episode Back at the bus stop, as Melissa and Bradley sit down in the school bus, they talked about their bet. Other students overhear their conversation and asks what they were talking about. When the bet was explained, most of the students in the bus find it interesting and join in. Melissa takes out her notepad to list down the students and the food that they are betting on. As the bus departs, Milo and Zack come running, loosing the possibility to get into it; this disappoints Zack, who complains that he doesn't want to be late on his first day at the new school. To cheer up his new friend, Milo says that "what doesn't kill ya, only makes ya late for school." Which means that they aren't going to miss the whole school day. Diogee appears again and Milo tells him to go home. The boy takes out his GPS, just to notice it got wet due to the mud. Still not worrying, Milo takes out his paper map, which is suddenly stolen by an eagle. Ready even to this, Milo confesses that he remembers the way to get to the next bus stop, and starts running saying that this has happened before, which annoys Zack. Milo tells him that they will be to the next stop if they go through the rock quarry. In the middle of their way, they meet up with a huge stain of oil fallen from a truck, and an employee stops the two boys from passing through. Milo thinks that they can still get across since he brought two pairs of galoshes. The eagle flies over the stain with the map and it touches the electrical cables, making the map get on fire. Scared, the animal drops the map, which falls on the oil. Useless to say, the oil takes fire all in once, making impossible to pass. Milo suggested to go through the woods. He and Zack then cut through "Coyote Woods". The students in the bus saw what happened. Relieved that both boys were safe, Melissa wholeheartedly supports them. Milo reveals that they're in the middle of Coyotes Woods and Zack starts to get freaked, but the jinx ensures him, explaining that "Coyote" comes from actor "Peter Coyote", meaning that there are no coyotes in the woods. He tells Zack that the actor donated all the land to the city as a wolf preserve. The next scene shows a pack of wolves chasing down Milo and Zack. Milo tries to get rid of the pack by throwing them a peanut-butter sandwich, but the sandwich ended up to land on Zack's back. Then Milo uses a stick to take the sandwich and launch it away. The wolves ignore it and continue to chase them. The boys climb up a tree leaving the wolves down on the ground. Milo and Zack try to get out of the branch they were sitting on, seeing that a beehive was above them. Milo tells his friend to jump out of the tree for them to get out of the woods. When they did, the beehive got tossed upwards and falls down behind the fence, much to the boys' relieve. Then something hits the fence a few times, and when it finally comes the other side, we can see it's a coyote with the hive over his head, who starts to pursue again the boys. Just then, Diogee comes in and knocks the coyote into the water, with Milo telling him for the third time to go home. Doing so, Milo and Zack head straight for a waterfall, and they land safely by a UFO. Meanwhile, the kids are all at school, and Bradley brings three jawbreakers and a vitamin C tablet to add to his wager. Milo and Zack are both caught by aliens, but Milo suggests they should transport them to school, doing so just as the school bell rings. Melissa brings them the food that the other kids have earlier. The episode ends as Milo eats the vitamin C tablet that Bradley had. Transcript Gallery "|Going_the_Extra_Milo.jpg}} Memorable Quotes Notes Production Information *On September 19, 2016, the episode became available for free streaming on iTunes and Amazon. *On September 26, 2016, the episode became available to watch early on the Disney XD App and Video On Demand. International Airings *October 17, 2016 (Canada) *December 31, 2016 (Latin America; Sneak Premiere) *January 9, 2017 (Spain) *January 28, 2017 (Latin America; Official) *February 10, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *February 13, 2017 (Japan; Germany) *February 20, 2017 (France) *March 27, 2017 (Poland) *December 31, 2016 (UK and Ireland; Sneak Premiere) *April 5, 2017 (UK and Ireland; Official) Trivia * This is the only known segment divided in two parts: the cold open before the title sequence, and the rest of the episode after it. * Dan Povenmire and Kyle Menke were nominated for Best Storyboarding in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production at the 44th Annie Awards for this episode. http://annieawards.org/nominees/ Allusions * The segment's title is a spoof on the phrase "going the extra mile". *Peter Coyote is mentioned by Milo as the namesake for Coyote Woods, a wolf sanctuary. Errors * The last bit of food Bradley gives to Melissa is three Vitamin C tablets and two jawbreakers, even though he says there is three of them. * When Milo and Zack are talking at the bus stop, they are covered with mud. When they start to run, they immediately return to being clean and dry. Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Diogee *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *Amanda Lopez *Chad References pl:Going the Extra Milo vi:Going the Extra Milo Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:2016 Category:G Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes